


The Good Place

by BowlOfSouls



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowlOfSouls/pseuds/BowlOfSouls
Summary: Welcome!Everything is fine.Waking up in a strange neighborhood to find out you are dead can be a bit disorienting. But what do you do when things aren't as they seem? Something is very wrong here.
Relationships: Maka Albarn & Soul Eater Evans, Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	The Good Place

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters will be short since they are introducing the characters a little bit. I want this to feel like a story with romance, not just a romance story (if that makes sense) so I'm trying to focus on all the characters and their storylines equally.

Welcome!

Everything is fine.

The letters were in a green, simple font on a plain white wall. The room was barren save for two elegant plants on pedestals in the corners and a small desk by a set of oak doors. A few pictures scattered the walls, though none were masterpieces by any means. Soul found himself sitting on a white couch with a matching ottoman in the center of the room. It was fairly spacious, but had a sort of welcoming feel to it. Perhaps the scripture wasn't that far off.

One of the doors opened, revealing a rather absurd man donning a black cloak with a skull mask. “Why hello there! Soul?” Soul simply nodded his head in response, remaining silent. “Wonderful! Come on in!” This room was very different than the last. Though there was a desk, the rest of the room was eccentric, to say the least. Where the floor should be only sand remained. In the place of walls there was only a gentle horizon of blue skies and soft clouds. It was almost like a sand beach, except with tombstones littering the sand for what seemed to be an eternity. “Now tell me” the man’s voice brought Soul back to attention. “How are you feeling?”

Soul found himself remarkably calm despite his predicament. “I’m doing great. It’s nice in here. Good weather.” He paused, taking a small breath before continuing “I’m dead, aren’t I?”

“Righto!” The man shot finger guns at Soul with abnormally large hands, further delineating his enthusiasm. “But where are my manners?” He stretched his hand across the table for a handshake. “I am Lord Death. Welcome to the Neighborhood!” Soul took his hand cautiously before clearing his throat.

“Where exactly is this Neighborhood?” Lord Death tilted his head questioningly as if urging him to go on. “Ya know… is it heaven or hell?”

“Oh!” He clapped his hands together in understanding, startling Soul. “Well, you see it isn’t really heaven or hell, as much as it is a good place or a bad place.” He leaned forward slightly before speaking again. “You, Soul Evans, are in the good place.”

A breath Soul didn’t know he was holding was released. All he could manage to respond with was a mumbled “cool" as he further worsened his posture. He sat up straight again as Lord Death stood from his chair and began to speak. “I suppose it is time to give you a tour.” There was a white flash from behind the desk that nearly blinded Soul. As his vision steadied, he saw a tall Gothic mirror glowing behind the desk. Soul was sure there wasn’t a mirror there a second ago. “Well come on! There’s much to see!” In another flash of light, Lord Death walked through the mirror into what looked like a city street. Soul slowly stood from his seat and followed suit, closing his eyes as he passed through in fear of disintegrating or losing a limb. As he stepped onto the other side, the first thing he noticed was how warm the air was. “Welcome to Death City.” Abstract buildings in every color imagined littered the area surrounding them. People were bustling down walkways, through stores, and in their homes. This wasn’t exactly a large city, but people seemed to keep themselves entertained one way or another. “Now as you can see, this is your neighborhood. There are countless numbers of neighborhoods, but each one is specially tailored to those who live in it. Some may be secluded and in the mountains, where as others are like this and are beguiling and more alive.”

“I’m not exactly a city guy, why put me here?” Lord Death whipped around erratically with what Soul could only describe as glee. “Because this, Soul,” all Soul could focus on was how empty the man’s eyes were. There was nothing behind the holes in the mask, just darkness. “is where your soul mate is.” Soul mate rang through his ears like a bell, drawing his attention back in to what he was saying.

“Soul mate?”


End file.
